


You Weren’t Supposed To Hear That

by kriskross



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know how to tag this, It was late and I was tired, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, Short One Shot, we stan fuyuhiko, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriskross/pseuds/kriskross
Summary: ruh roh this sounds angsty





	You Weren’t Supposed To Hear That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captorvating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/gifts).



Fuyuhiko sat on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped and his elbows on his knees. His blinds were still shut, and yet the gentle sunlight peeked sublimely through the slits; determined to reach their destination. Despite just waking up, he was tired. Nonetheless, he forced himself up out of bed and decided to go grab some breakfast. 

He clambered up the steps to the island’s hotel. He made his way up to the upstairs portion. Surprised, he found himself alone. It was still early, before the morning announcement surely. Fuyuhiko was never quite sure of the time on this island, but from the sun, he felt as though it couldn’t be later than 7:30 in the morning. 

Fuyuhiko was never usually up this early, but hey! That’s showbiz. The food hadn’t been left out just yet, so he thought he’d go make himself a small snack at the very least. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but it was something to do at the very least. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed some rudimentary ingredients and a frying pan. He was planning on making himself some eggs and rice. It wasn’t quite his favourite but it was the easiest thing he could make. 

“Okay so maybe I lied. I guess I am making a meal.” He mumbled to himself. He put the pan on the stove and started making the eggs. “Hell yeah boys, we’re headed to fuckin protein city!” He paced around the room in anticipation. He freezed and looked around for anyone watching. Once he was assured of his solitude, he grinned. He stood over the eggs and began talking to himself in a voice that was not his own. High-pitched and guttural, he spoke. “A growing boy’s gotta get them eggs,” he chirped repeatedly.

That phrase evolved into a chant, and that chant turned into a tune. Soon enough, Fuyuhiko was mindlessly singing. By the time his meal was finished, his voice was becoming a little hoarse. Unfazed, he took his eggs and rice out to the dining area where he encountered Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Sonia, and Akane.

“Nice tunes, bro,” Kazuichi said, finding it hard to avoid laughter.  
“Yeah that slapped!” Akane added.  
“A growing boy does indeed require eggs!” Sonia joined in.  
Soon enough, the whole peanut gallery had added their two-cents; some more than once, and some sounding a little less genuine than others.

“Y-you heard that?” Fuyuhiko stammered, his face reddening. He was greeted by wide grins and nods. How offputting. “You weren’t supposed to hear that…” he added under his breath. He scampered away from the table they were sitting at. Rather, he elected to sit by his lonesome. He ate as quickly as he could and left, not even bothering to put his dish away. He rushed back to his cottage, bumped into Hajime on the way, apologized, and immediately continued. He locked his door behind him. 

Hajime climbed upstairs to the dining area, “what’s Fuyuhiko’s deal?” he asked. 

“Oh we heard him singing his egg song for a solid 5 minutes.” Kazuichi blurted out, laughing his ass off. Nekomaru joined in, his uproarious laughter remained stifled. 

Hajime rushed to get a seat and leaned in as closely as he could. “Egg song you say?” His interest was piqued.

“A growing boy’s gotta get them eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lied


End file.
